highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Millarca Vordenburg
Millarca Vordenburg is a Noble pure-blooded Vampire and a member of the Carmilla Faction, a female-dominated Vampire faction. She is a student of Kuoh Academy and member of the Student Council. She and Ouryuu Nakiri were given a task by Ajuka Beelzebub to find the last two Longinus. Appearance Millarca appears in her teens, possessing sleek long silver hair; her like a work of art: neat and incredibly pretty, with deep red eyes able to illuminate an abyss. To protect herself from sunlight at Kuoh Academy, she wore a hood and thick glasses and had a muffler wrapped around her neck, a jersey tied around her skirt, and wore gloves on her hands. Personality Millarca appeared to be calm, kind, and friendly. Unlike her fellow vampires, Millarca didn’t possess any arrogance as she was friendly around the members of the Student Council and Occult Research Club. History Millarca was born as noble of the House of Vordenburg under the Carmilla Faction. At some point she became acquainted to Elmenhilde Karnstein, a member of the House of Karnstein. She eventually became a student of Kuou Academy in Japan and there she met and befriended Ouryuu. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Millarca was mentioned in Volume 19 as one of the new members of the student council under Xenovia Quarta. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Millarca made her first appearance in Volume 23, where she accompanied Ouryuu to the Occult Research Club and she leaped to embrace Elmenhilde upon their reunion. She supports Ouryuu to join team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth because she believes that he was always daydreaming, which Ouryuu says that doesn’t count as support and she was the one daydreaming. After the match Dulio Gesualdo and his team, Millarca appeared in the Underworld without wearing the layers of clothing to congratulate Ouryuu on his hard work. She and Ouryuu witness Issei cheering up Ravel Phenex, commenting he is a good person who looks after his peerage. In Volume 24, she was present within Kouh Academy along with Koneko, Bennia, Gasper and Ouryuu when a group of Grim Reapers came in and assaulted them. Ouryuu and Bennia were able to escape and find Issei and Ravel to warn them of the present threat, they managed to make it back in time and save everyone. Millarca reappeared in True Volume 3, joining her fellow second year students at the Tokyo station for their school trip departure to Kyoto, with the senior students seeing them off. After arriving to Kyoto, Millarca and the others meet up with Issei and Rias, who inform them of the recent attack by Gressil and Sonneillon. After the discussion of a plan, Millarca and the second year students agreed to Rias’ order to protect Kyoto from a possible group separating from Erebus’ group. Millarca and her fellow second year students and teachers gathered in the uninhabited forest of Iwashimizu Shrine to wait for their enemies to appear and watch the conversation between Ouryuu and Rukuro as she wiped Ouryuu’s mouth with a handkerchief after Ruruko asked if he is interested in dating her. Ouryuu reveals that he already has a fiancée who’s a part of the Kushihashi family from the Five Principal Clans and declared his intention of taking Millarca as his second wife as he princess carried her, with Millarca boasting that she will be taken. During the battle against the artificial Devils, Millarca began punching them away with her strength as she unleashed her "Vampire Princess Punch". Powers & Abilities Vampire Physiology: Being a Vampire, Millarca has normal/common abilities of a Vampire. *'Blood Consumption': Millarca can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood. The effects are strengthened if the blood drank is a virgin blood. Hand-to-hand Combatant: Millarca is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, easily knock down the Grim Reapers using her bare hands and fists. Immortality: As a pure blooded vampire, Millarca possesses immortal abilities that allows her not to age. Trivia * Millarca's name is an anagram of "Mircalla" from Mircalla Karnstein, a character from Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu's novella Carmilla. ** Vordenburg refers to Baron Vordenburg, another character from the Carmilla novel, a descendant of the hero who rid the area of vampires long ago. He discovered that his ancestor was romantically involved with the Countess Karnstein before she died and became one of the undead. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Category:Student Council